Super Smash Mobs
Super Smash Mobs is a minigame. These games can take anywhere from 5 to 60 minutes, depending on the skill level of the players. Aim of the game Be the last one standing by killing off all of the other mobs with your weapon. How to play You spawn as a mob (depending on your kit) with four lives in an arena (depending on your chosen game). You have to knock your opponents out of the arena or kill them until their lives reach 0. As you fight, your hunger bar will start depleting, which can be filled back up by hitting other mobs. When you are the last remaining mob on the arena, you win. Note: Most Super Smash Mobs games can take a long time to end. Classes Free Classes These classes are free and require no purchase whatsoever. *Skeleton *Spider *Iron Golem * Slime Gem Classes These classes require either gems, or a rank in order to use them. *Enderman (3000 gems) *Sky Squid (3000 gems) *Creeper (4000 gems) *Wolf (4000 gems) * Snowman (5000 gems) * Magma Cube (5000 gems) *Witch (6000 gems) *Wither Skeleton (6000 gems) * Zombie (6000 gems) *Skeletal Horse (7000 gems) *Pig (7000 gems) *Blaze (8000 gems) *Chicken (8000 gems) Achievement Classes These classes are not available for purchase. The only way to receive these classes is to complete all the achievements for that game, in this case, Super Smash Mobs. * Sir. Sheep Free Classes Skeleton Armor: 6.0 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.2 Knockback: 125% The Skeleton class has the best long range attacks (via the bow + barage). The bow and arrow allows skeletons to shoot enemies off camping spots easily, provided they have enough aim. However, it also allows them to camp at spots and shoot off anyone that tries to come up to him. This is highly discouraged, though. The Skeleton kit is for players good with the bow, and allows players the knock enemies back and hit them from far away. It is also a decent melee kit, with average armor and damage, however, its health regeneration is very low. Bone Explosion-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 10 seconds Releases an explosion of bones from your body, repelling all nearby enemies. Right click with your axe in your hand to make bones explode around you. This attack deals decent damage and blows back enemies to some extent. It is mainly a defensive ability, as it only does 2-4 damage and knocks enemies back. It it a decent offensive ability, however, as you can knock enemies off the map if you use it at the right time. Roped Arrow-Ability (Bow) Cooldown Time: 5 Seconds Instantly fires an arrow. When it collides with something, you are pulled it, with great power. The Roped Arrow acts like a grappling hook if used correctly. If you are in mid air and you left click and make your arrow hit something, you will be pulled towards it. This includes enemy players and surfaces. It is hard to master, but when you do, it is a terrifying ability. Barrage-Passive Slowly load more arrows into your bow. When you release, you will quickly fire all the arrows in succession If you charge (hold right click) your bow long enough (approximately 2-3 seconds), you will start hearing a clicking sound. When you release, your bow will release a barrage of arrows. These arrows act like a scatter gun, going in random directions, but with inertia in one general direction. Good to use when you're not confident with aiming, or to shoot someone off something. Arrow Storm-Smash Crystal Fire hundreds of arrows in quick succession which deal damage and knockback to enemies. If you right click the Nether Star in your inventory, it will unlock this ability. This ability is very similar to Barrage, as it fires 20 arrows per shot without recharge time, making this ability an arrow machine gun. This ability lasts for 20 seconds. Iron Golem Armor: 8.0 Attack: 7.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 100% Other Ability: Slowness I Of all the classes, the Iron Golem has the highest amount of defense and deals the highest amount of base damage. This is balanced by the Iron Golem having slow health regeneration. It takes normal knockback like a player would in vanilla Minecraft, unlike other classes. The Iron Golem is an extremely good kit to melee fight with, with its high attack and armor combined with Seismic Slam. Fissure-Ability (Axe) Right clicking your axe can uproot the ground in the direction they are looking. When it hits an enemy, it deals high damage and knockback. However, you cannot use Fissure while airborne.This is good for attacking during melee combat. Iron Hook-Ability (Pickaxe) The Iron Golem's most deadly skill. Right clicking your pickaxe throws a tripwire hook forward, pulling the first target it hits towards you. It can also be used to pull enemies off the map or stop enemies from escaping. By closing in the distance between you and your target, you can deal high amounts of damage with your melee attacks. You can also stand on the edge of the map and pull enemies towards you, causing them to fly behind you and off the map. Seismic Slam-Ability (Shovel) Right clicking your shovel throws you into the direction you're looking before slamming on the ground, dealing damage to enemies around you. This can be used in multiple ways, but most of the time you'll find yourself using it as a skill to get back on the map after you've been thrown off, or as offensive skill that deals a decent amount of damage and is able to deal huge amounts of knockback. Spider Armor: 6.0 Attack: 7.0 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 150% The Spider's damage is average, making it a pretty decent kit to engage in melee combat. On the other hand, the Armor and Health Regeneration are on the lower end which causes it to die off pretty fast by high damaging skills like the Slime Rocket (from a Slime) or Explosive Leap (from a Creeper). It also takes a huge amount of knockback, making it vulnerable to knockback skills of all kinds. Needler-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 1 second This is the Spider's strongest skill, dealing good amounts of damage over medium distance. Right click with your sword to spray out a burst of arrows, damaging and poisoning your target for a short duration. It has a really low cooldown time, making it a skill to easily spam at your enemies. Web Shot-Ability (Axe) Web Shot shoots cobwebs out behind you, shooting you forwards and dealing damage to any enemies who are hit by the webs, as well as freezing them in place. This only deals light damage but is very useful for escaping when on low health, or to freeze your enemy in place to get some damage on him using Needler or Melee Attacks. However, it can be a bit hard to get your enemy to land into the web if you haven't got the practice. Note: This ability replaced a similarly named ability, which shot a web forward instead of backward and only trapped enemies, not dealing damage to them. Spider Leap-Passive Consumes Energy (Exp) Spider Leap is an ability unique to the spider class, it allows very accurate double jumps as it exactly jumps where you are aiming your cursor at. It is, though, difficult to master and you may find yourself falling off maps easily when you first start out. Wall Climb-Passive Consumes Energy (Exp) Hold down Crouch (SHIFT) next to a wall to climb the wall. It is very useful when falling of maps when you can jump next to a wall. Slime The Slime deals 6.0 points of damage and has 3.0 points of armor. It heals 0.4 hearts per second and takes 175% knockback. The Slime is one of those hit-and-run classes. It's low defense means it can be killed rather easily. However, the higher-than-average regeneration will allow you to heal faster. Slime Rocket-Ability (Sword) Right-click your sword to shoot out a slime rocket that deals good knockback and damage. The longer you hold, the more powerful the rocket gets. Be wary of the arced path of the rockets. After shooting the rocket, the slime will linger around for a certain duration of time (differs for the different sizes of the rockets) before disappearing. (Enemies can still kill them.) Anyone that runs into it during this time will take knockback and damage. Slime Slam-Ability (Axe) Right-clicking your axe will make you lunge in the direction you face, dealing damage and knockback to the player you hit. However, you will also take recoil damage and knockback from this, so it's not the best move to use. This move can also be used to get back onto ledges after you've fallen off. Giga Slime-Smash Crystal If you right click the Nether Star in your inventory, you unlock this ability. This ability increases your size to a length and height of 6 blocks, as well as gives you Speed Boost II. You also take no damage whatsoever, and little to no knock back. You deal 1 point of damage per second of touch, which speedily increases the longer you stay in contact with the other players. This very easily can accumulate up to 16 points of damage. You also give off large quantities of slime particles when touched. This ability lasts for 20 seconds. Gem Classes Sky Squid Armor: 5.0 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 150% Super Squid-Ability (Sword) Shoot forward and up in the direction you look, while flying you are invincible. Ink Shotgun-Ability (Axe) Shoot out 6 ink sacs that do damage and knockback. Enderman The Enderman deals 7.0 damage and 6.0 armor points. It heals quite well and takes 135% knockback. Block Toss-Ability (Sword) This Enderman skill lets you pick up a block by blocking and then throw it in the direction you are looking in by releasing block. It does an extremely large amount of damage and has no cooldown, however, you have to look at the block and can only pick up certain blocks. Blink-Ability (Axe) This skill allows the Enderman to teleport a short distance away in the direction you're looking. This skill is a very versatile skill, as it can be used to get away from enemies, to get back up if you've fallen off the map, platform, or just use as a diversonary tactic. Creeper Armor: 3.0 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.4 Knockback: 165% Creeper stats and tactics are similar to that of the Slime. Creepers should play very offensively to nullify the low amour and dish out high damage dealt from its special attacks (in conjunction with the good damage dealt with melee attacks), and run when health is low. The fast health regeneration also makes you able to retaliate at enemies before they get to regenerate health. Be wary of any knockback-dealing attacks, as the knockback you take is higher than average. Sulfur Bomb-Ability (Axe) The sulfur bomb is a short-ranged projectile (activated by right clicking with your axe) that explodes upon hitting enemies, dealing knockback and damage. It will not do any damage if it does not hit the enemy directly, even though it still explodes. Using it while melee-ing enemies with your axe can send them flying. It also has a very low cooldown, so you can use it often. Explode/Explosive Leap-Ability (Shovel) When you right click your shovel, you are stuck in position for a little less than 3 seconds before exploding, being propelled in the direction you face. This is an extremely strong move. The Explosive Leap can save you from dire situations of falling into the void as it shoots you up very high. You can also use it to chase enemies as it propels you rather far. It has an average cooldown time. However, this can also be used as a simple explosion rather than a leap if you point to the ground. A fun thing to do with this is to sneak up behind enemies and explode them into oblivion, or run around a corner while they are chasing you, crouch, and activate your explosion 3 seconds before they turn the corner so that they take massive amounts of damage. Lightning Shield-Passive When you are hit by any non-melee attack, you will have a lightning shield around you for about 3 seconds. The 3-second lightning shield will protect you from one melee attack and strike the enemy that attacked you with lightning. You barely notice this when you play as a Creeper, but it's actually a very useful ability. It prevents some people from doing their favorite combos on you (like Skeletons trying to shoot you into a wall and then melee you), and also influences them to try melee-ing you without using special attacks, which will end badly for them when you explode. Wolf Armor: 4.5 Attack: 5.0 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 160% Cub Tackle-Ability (Axe) Shoot a small wolf in the direction you are looking. Immobilizes player for a short time. Wolf Tackle-Ability (Shovel) Leap Forward and tackle a player. If they are Immobilized they take 300% knockback. Ravage-Passive When you hit someone you get +1 damage for 3 seconds. It can stack 3 times. Snowman The snowman (or snow golem) deals 5.0 damage and 6.0 armor points. it heals very rarely and takes roughly 87% knockback, depending on the attack. The Snowman kit is great for melee attacking people, and pushing enemies back. Its Arctic Aura ability allows it to do 11-13 damage, the most in the game. Blizzard-Ability (Sword) Right click or hold down the right mouse button with your sword to release a torrent of snowballls at your chosen target. If a snowball lands on a block, then that block will be topped with snow. This attack does minimal damage but doesn't have a cooldown time, meaning that you can spam or hold right-click and it will keep firing, making it nearly impossible for enemies to attack. This works well against other classes like Magma Cubes and Wither Skeletons (if the right technique is used). Be careful with Creepers though, because their Lightning Shield will make it hard to combo with Arctic Circle and Blizzard. Ice Path-Ability (Axe) Ice path creates a barricade of ice in the direction you are facing, making shields, platforms and bridges. Right-click with your axe to create the path. This can be used if you are falling from a height, to break your fall, or even prevent you from falling off the map. It can be used to bridge from an isolated spot to the main part of the map, or vice versa; and, finally, you can shield yourself from long range-attacks, creating a barrier of ice to block arrows, blocks, etc. Arctic Aura-Passive Arctic Aura surrounds you in snow, dealing +100% more knockback and +1 more attack damage. Magma Cube Armor: 5 Attack: 5 Regen: 0.4 Knockback: 175% Other Ability: When you get a kill, you get +1 size, -15% knockback, and +1 damage. Magma Blast-Ability (Sword) Shoot a fire charge in the air that has massive recoil and knockback. Lights nearby players on fire, including you. Flame Dash-Ability (Axe) You dash in the direction you are looking. Use this ability again to stop. When you stop you create a small explosion. Meteor Shower-Smash Crystal This ability requires the Smash Crystal. It makes fire charges rain down the place where you are standing. Witch Armor: 5 Attack: 6 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 150% Daze Potion-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 2 seconds Shoot a potion into the air. Deals big knockback. Bat Wave-Ability (Shovel) Shoot a wave of bats into the air. Bat Leash-Passive Use this after Bat Wave to to travel with the bats. Wither Skeleton Armor: 6 Attack: 6.0 Regen: 0.3 Knockback: 120% Guided Wither Skull-Ability (Sword) Shoot a guided wither skull that deals damage and knockback. A direct hit inflicts the Wither effect. Wither Image-Ability (Axe) Shoot a Wither minion. Use again to Wither Swap and change places with the minion. Wither Ability(Smash Crystal) Turn into the legendary Wither. Shoot wither skulls and fly and I don't know how to get it Skeletal Horse (Skeleton Horse) Armor: 6 Attack: 6 Regen: 0.35 Knockback: 140% Bone Kick-Ability (Axe) Deals massive damage and knockback. You are immobile for 2 secs. Bone Rush-Ability (Shovel) Launches you in a flurry of bones at the direction you look and damages (0.7 Hearts) any opponent who is in the middle of the bones. If you hold Shift the bones shoot out of you with out you moving. Infernal Horror-Passive Charge Rage by taking/dealing damage. If you get 100% Rage (Exp Bar) you become Infernal Horror. While you are Infernal Horror you deal +1 damage and have speed 2. Bone Kick '''becomes '''Flame Kick '''and is more powerful, and sets the target on fire. '''Bone Rush '''becomes '''Flame Rush '''and shoots out fire, similar to the Blaze's '''Inferno '''instead of bones. '''Pig Armor: 5 Attack: 5 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 170% Bouncy Bacon-Ability (Axe) Consumes Energy (Exp) Shoot a porkchop that deals 4 damage. It bounces back to you and restores energy. If it hits it restores health as well. Baby Bacon Bomb-Ability (Shovel) Consumes Energy (Exp) You jump up a bit and shoot a small pig below you, which tracks and explodes players. It explodes itself after 6-7 seconds. Nether Form-Passive If you go below 2 hearts, you transform into a Nether Pig. Abilities cost less and you have 8 armor. You gain Speed I. You become a normal pig when you reach 4 hearts. Blaze Armor: 5 Attack: 6 Regen: 0.15 Knockback: 150% Other Abilities: Speed I You deal 300% knockback to burning enemies. Inferno-Ability (Sword) Consumes Energy (Exp) Shoot fire that deals massive damage but no knockback. Firefly-Ability (Axe) Cooldown Time: 12 seconds Charge up before shooting forward in the direction you are looking. If you take 4+ damage while charging, you immediately stop the ability. Chicken Armor: 1.5 Attack: 4 Regen: 0.1 Knockback: 200% Egg Blaster-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 3 seconds Shoot out dozens of eggs in a straight line. Chicken Missile-Ability (Axe) Shoot out a baby chicken that explodes when it hits something. This ability is instantly recharged when it hits an entity. Flap-Passive You have multiple weak jumps, but they get weaker the more you use them without touching the ground. Achievement Kits Sheep Armor: 5 Attack: 5 Regen: 0.25 Knockback: 170% Static Laser-Ability (Sword) Cooldown Time: 5 seconds Charge up a laser. The more you charge it up, the more damage it does. Wool Mine-Ability (Axe) Shoot a Wool item, with solidifies if it hits a player or the ground. Also, you can solidify it by using the ability again. It will explode after about 6-7 seconds, or you can detonate it by using the ability a third time. Wooly Rocket-Ability (Shovel) Cooldown Time: 10 seconds Shoot up and deal damage with players you come into contact with. This move recharges your double jump, so you can use it again. __FORCETOC__Category:MinigameCategory:Classic Minigame